Aku mencintaimu!
by sujushipper
Summary: Dulu kau mengkhianatiku. Kau pergi meninggalku. Apa kekurangan diriku? Mana janjimu akan setia padaku? Salah diriku yang terlalu mempercayai dirimu? Kini setelah aku mula bangkit, kau muncul memohon agar aku kembali. Haruskah aku kembali setelah kau menyakiti aku..?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aku mencintaimu...!

Author: MinnieKyunnie

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Victoria Song

Kim Jungmo

Warning: Yaoi

Summary: Dulu kau mengkhianatiku. Kau pergi meninggalku. Apa kekurangan diriku? Mana janjimu akan setia padaku? Salah diriku yang terlalu mempercayai dirimu? Kini setelah aku mula bangkit, kau muncul memohon agar aku kembali. Haruskah aku kembali setelah kau menyakiti aku..?

FLASHBACK.

Sungmin POV.

Hari ini merupakan anniversary kami yang ke 3 tahun. Aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada Kyuhyun, kekasihku. Aku akan datang ke pejabatnya dan lunch bersama-sama. Aku tidak memberitahu dia tentang kedatangan ku ini.

Hehe..nama ku Sungmin,Lee Sungmin. Aku kerja di sebuah kedai buku yang berhampiran dengan rumahku. Semua teman-temanku memanggil aku Minnie. Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, tetangga ku dan teman masa kecil ku. Kyuhyun berkerja di company milik keluarganya. Kami pacaran sejak 3 tahun yang lalu ketika sambutan hari natal. Kyuhyun meminta ku untuk menjadi kekasih didepan keluargaku dan teman-teman kami. Omma dan Appa menerima perhubungan kami walaupun kami sama-sama namja.

Ah..kini sudah 3 tahun kami bersama dan kini ku sudah tiba di officenya Kyuhyun. Aku menuju ke bilik pejabat milik kekasihku. Aneh sekali, kemana perginya secretary Kyunnie. Lalu ku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

BRAKKKKK….

Air mataku jatuh tanpa mampu aku menahannya. Didepan mataku sendiri, Kyuhyun sedang asyik bercumbu bersama Victoria, secretarynya.

"Kyunnie…"

"Minnie..kamu kenapa ke sini?"

"Apa maksudnya semua ni?"

"Mian Minnie..Aku…aku…"

"aku apa? Apa?"

"cinta kita salah Minnie..Kita tak boleh meneruskannya lagi."

"APA..?"

"kita putus Minnie..aku akan menikahi Vic pada hujung bulan ni"

"kyu"

Aku lari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Hatiku hancur dan terluka. Mungkinkah aku yang bersalah kerana terlalu berharap kepada Kyuhyun.? Aku harus pergi dari sini untuk melupakan kisah cinta ku ni. Tapi kemana?

END FLASHBACK

TBC

Buntu bagaimana Minnie bisa bertemu Kyuhyun lagi..? minta idea!1!


	2. Chapter 2

5 tahun kemudian

Kini aku kembali ke Korea setelah hampir 5 tahun berkerja di Amerika. Kerinduanku kepada Korea teramat kuat. Umma dan Appa sudah menantiku di airport, bersama Jungmo. Jungmo, partnerku kerjaku di Amerika. Tetapi Jungmo harus kembali ke Korea lebih awal kerana memiliki jadwal kerja di korea. Aku bekerja sebagai model di company milik keluarganya Jungmo. Selama ini bakatku sebagai model hanya di Amerika,maka aku ingin mengembangkannya ke Korea.

Rindu pada rumah dan kamarku membuatkan aku tidak mampu memejamkan mata walaupun seketika ketika pulang. Walaupun takut dan marah menguasai diri kerana harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun aku harus kuat. Aku dah tetapkan hatiku agar melupakan namja itu dan memulakan hidup yang baru. Aku akan membuktikan pada Kyuhyun aku bukan namja yang lemah dan hanya bergantung hidup padanya. Memang sejak dari kecil, hidupku hanya pada Kyuhyun tapi kejadian 5 tahun lalu mengajar aku erti cinta yang sebenar. Mungkin kini Kyuhyun sudah bahagia bersama isterinya. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah di depan rumahku. Masih seperti dulu.

TING TONG

Aku melihat siapa yang berkunjung. Ketika aku membuka pintu,Cho ajjushi dan Cho ajjumma terkejut melihat aku. Aku menyapa mereka.

"annyeong"

"Minnie..akhirnya kamu pulang..kamu makin cantik ya.."

"jumma, Minnie kan namja. Harusnya tampan bukannya cantik." Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Minnie, katanya namja,tapi manja gitu,mahu aku tarik bibirmu yang imut itu"

"JUNGMO.! Kamu menyebalkan."Jungmo hanya ketawa. "Cho ajjushi..Cho ajjuma..ini temanku Jungmo." Jungmo menganguk kepalanya ketika aku mengenalkannya.

"annyeong,Kim Jungmo imnida." Cho ajjushi dan ajjumma hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Minniekan rindukan Korea, umma, appa, teman-teman..minnie juga rindu sama ajjusshi dan ajjumma..hehe,..minnie paling rindu sama ice cream buatan Korea..yummy" ahh…ingin rasanya aku lari ke toko ice cream di taman berdekatan rumah. Rasa dingin ice cream strawberry seakan-akan mengalir pada lidah ku.

Cho ajjussi tersenyum melihat aku yang berbinar-binar. "Minnie-ah..lihat apa yang ajjusshi bawa untuk Minnie.." aku segera menoleh dan melihat ice cream strawberry ada di hadapan ku…

" ice cream,,cho ajjussi saranghae ..kok ajusshi tahu Minnie mahu ice cream".

"ajjuma yang beli. Selalunya Ummamu dan ajjumma suka makan ice cream kalau bertemu"

"ooo..thanks jumma,,saranghae" aku segera memakan ice cream itu..

"Minnie..minnie.." semua hanya mampu mengeleng kepala melihat telatah ku. Yang penting aku dapat ice cream,, yummmyyy…

Aku meminta diri ke kamar kerana kepenatan sepanjang menaiki pesawat tadi aku tidak mampu memejamkan mata. Ku rebahkan diri lalu memejamkan mata tanpa mengantikan pakaianku.

Kyuhyun POV.

Minnie kapan kamu kembali. 5 tahun kamu meninggalkan aku tanpa sebarang berita. Maafkan aku kerana mengkhianati cinta kita. Aku leka dengan kecantikan dan godaan Victoria. Rupanya dia hanya menipuku. Dia hanya menginginkan aku kerana ingin bayi yang dikandungnya hasil hubungannya dengan bekas namjachingunya itu memiliki appa. Maafkan aku Minnie.

"kyu.."

"ne umma"

"kapan kamu pulang?"

"baru aja umma. Umma sama appa dari mana?"

"tadi kami ke rumahnya keluarga Lee,Sungmin sudah pulang dari Amerika"

"Minn….minnie,umma..pulang?"

"ne sayang"

Akhirnya kamu pulang Minnie. Aku berdiri di jendela dan melihat lampu kamarnya Minnie menyala. Malaikatku pulang.

"kyu, kamu tahu Minnie makin cantik walaupun ada sedikit tampan. Yang penting makin imut dan manis"

Aku tersenyum. Minnie kamu akan kembali menjadi milikku.

Author POV

Pagi yang indah. Sungmin bangun dan membuka tirai jendela dan berdiri di balkoni. Angin yang nyaman. Aku memejamkan mata dan berteriak "Good morning Korea. Aku kembali". Tanpa Sungmin sedari, ada sepasang mata sedang mengintip kegiatannya itu. " Good morning Minnie. Kau memang akan kembali ke pelukan ku."

Tbc.

Maaf kalau tak seru. idea ada,tapi sukar nak olah jalan ceritanya. idea bercampur aduk deh. Akan diupdate segera.

Review:

Shanchoco: terima kasih atas reviewnya. Idea kamu bagus. Idea udah ada ni, gara2 kamu review aku update secepatnya. Maaf kalau tak seru. review lagi ye..


	3. Chapter 3

Author POV

Pagi yang indah. Sungmin bangun dan membuka tirai jendela dan berdiri di balkoni. Angin yang nyaman. Aku memejamkan mata dan berteriak "Good morning Korea. Aku kembali". Tanpa Sungmin sedari, ada sepasang mata sedang mengintip kegiatannya itu. " Good morning Minnie. Kau memang akan kembali ke pelukan ku."

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Sungmin melangkah ke taman yang berhampiran untuk berjalan-jalan. Sepanjang perjalanan ke taman,Minnie disapa oleh tetangganya. Dia tak menyangka bahawa dia masih diingati walaupun sudah lama di Amerika. Setibanya ditaman, dia segera menduduki sebuah bangku kosong dan melihat anak-anak kecil bermain. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola bergolek dikakinya.

"mianhe, noona itu bolanya hae. Hae tak sengaja tertendangnya ke noona. Bisa hae ambil bolanya?"

"ne, tak apa-apa. Namamu siapa anak manis?"

"Lee Donghae. Panggil hae aja. Nama noona siapa?"

"hehe..hae-ah, panggil hyung bukan noona. Hyung namja. Nama hyung Lee Sungmin. Panggil Minnie hyung aja."

"namja? Tapi kenapa manis ye?"

"hae..hissh..huwee…hae selingkuh,hyukkie benci sama hae. Hae..jahat…hyukkie tak mahu pacaran dengan hae..baik..huwee…hyukkie sama su-ie aja"

"hyukkie, hae tak selingkuh. Hae kan cinta sama hyukkie aja. Hyukkie jangan pergi sama su-ie,nanti hae sedih"

"tapi hae tadi bilang noona tu manis. Hyukkie tak manis hae?"

"hyukkie manis. Macam strawberry"

Sungmin yang melihat kedua anak kecil itu teringat sewaktu dia sama kyuhyun masih kecil. Sungmin mendekati mereka.

"mianhe, nama kamu siapa?"

"hyukkie noona..lee eunhyuk. Umur 7 tahun. Nama appa Lee Jinki. Nama umma Lee Keybum. Hyukkie ada dongsaeng namanya Lee Henry . Henry umurnya baru 3 tahun."

"hehehe..kamu imut sekali hyukkie. Lagi satu, hyung ni namja. Panggil Minnie hyung ne."

"ne hyung"

"kalian sambung main sana. Hyung pulang dulu ya,annyeong."

Setibanya dirumah, terdapat sebuah mobil yang berhenti di hadapan rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin POV

Siapa ye itu? Memangnya ada tamu? Tapi appa sama umma kan tak ada dirumah.

"Minnie"

"Jungmo,eh kenapa kamu ke rumah Minnie?"

"Yaa…kamu lupa kalau kamu janji sama aku mahu jalan-jalan?"

"hehehe..mianhe..lupa deh. Tunggu aku siap-siap dulu."

"tapi kita ke taman dulu ye, mahu jemput anak hyungku"

"ne"

"ayuh. Sudah siap ni"

Di taman.

"hae,hyukkie" teriak Jungmo.

Dua anak kecil berlari kea rah kami.

"eh, jungmo hyung..minnie hyung juga ada?"

"jadi ini anak hyungmu Jungmo.?" tanyaku

"Ne, ini donghae anaknya minho hyung. Kamu kenal?"

"iya, tadi aku baru pulang dari taman semasa kamu datang kerumahku. Aku ketemu sama mereka di sini"

"hyung, hyukkie mahu ice-cream. Boleh ye" minta hyukkie.

"hae "

"no..no..no ice-cream" jawab Jungmo.

"Minnie hyung,,,please" rayu hae dan hyukkie.

"Jungmo..please..minnie mahu ice-cream juga…ne?" aku mengeluarkan puppy eyes ku kepada Jungmo.

"ah,,Minnie jangan aegyo depanku..kamukan tahu aku tak boleh kata tidak kalau kamu sudah beraegyo..,ne,..kita makan ice-cream"

"ye,,," teriak ku,hyukkie sama donghae sambil "high-five".

"hyung, mahu gendong" kata Duo Lee itu.

"ne, jungmo kamu gendong hae, biar ku gendong hyukkie"

Kami berjalan ke toko ice-cream berpegangan tangan sambil menyanyi keriangan.

Kyuhyun POV.

Aku hanya mampu melihat "keluarga bahagia" yang sedang bercanda di hadapan ku. Seharusnya aku yang berada di tempat namja itu. Seharusnya aku yang mengenggam tangannya Minnie. Seharusnya Minnie dan aku yang mengendong anak-anak kami. Jika aku tidak memutuskan Minnie, pasti sekarang dia akan menjadi istri dan ibu kepada anak-anakku. Tapi itu semua akan tercapai setelah aku mendapatkan kamu kembali mengikuti mereka.

"Minnie hyung" panggil salah seorang anak kecil itu.

"ne,hyukkie"

"hyung sudah ada kekasih" Tanya nya

"hehe..belum. kenapa?"

"Jungmo hyung juga belum punya, kan hae?"

"ne"

"kalian ni..minnie miannhe,,mereka ni memang begini."

"hehe…santai aja Jungmo." Sungmin tersenyum sambil mencubit pipinya Hyukkie yang penuh dengan iCe-cream.

Sial,anak itu cuba menyatukan Minnie-Ku dengan hyungnya. Minnie hanya milikku. Lee Sungmin hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun. Senyumanmu hanya milikku. Aku harus siasat siapa namja yang bersama Minnie-ku itu. Dia harus menjauhi Minnie. HARUS!

TBC

Masih bingung bagaimana Kyuhyun sama Minnie bertemu kembali..?

Kalau ada idea, malam ini jua bakal update.

Thanks pada yang review. Anda pembakar semangat saya. Kerana kalian saya akan update secepatnya.


End file.
